This project examined SRS-reported thrombotic events, and in particular cholesterol embolism, associated with the various thrombolytic agents. The COSTART search terms included EMB, EMB PULM, EMB LEG, EMB CORON, and EMB CEREB and the product search terms included Streptase, Eminase, Abbokinase, streptokinase. Forty-five reports were retrieved. Of these 45, cholesterol embolism was found to occur, by presenting clinical features, in 11 reports. These reports were looked at by product. There were 5 reports in which streptokinase was the suspect agent, 3 reports where Eminase was the suspect agent, and 2 reports where Streptase was suspect. More details about these cases are in the report. Clinical reviewers outside the Division are looking at the findings of this report, in addition to previously-written findings, for possible revision to the product labelings.